The Hunger Games: Kitty's Story
by ladybrittania7
Summary: Kitty Ryder was reaped for the 73rd Hunger Games at the happy, innocent age of twelve. She came back broken and far from innocent. And to make matter's worse, she had to enter the 75th games too. Follow Kitty through both games, the rebellion, and everything in between as she discovers who she truly is underneath all the pain, scars, truths, and lies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Hunger Games story and I will continue it if enough people like it :) so please review and such if you do!**

 **I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Reaping**

Kitty Ryder was a twelve year old girl from district 10, the district known for their livestock and as one of the poorest. She had long, waist-length dishwater blonde hair and bright amber eyes. She was a bit small for her age but not bad.

Kitty lived a rather simple life. Her father and mother owned a goat farm along with some sheep by a mountainous region. Along with her fifteen year old brother, Lion, they helped care for the farm. Lion had the same hair as Kitty but reached an inch below his shoulder and was usually pulled back in a low ponytail. His eyes were a milk chocolate brown unlike Kitty's. He was of good height for his age and had some muscle on him thanks to his work on the farm. They along with everyone else in the district was impoverished. Most of the livestock they raised went to the Capitol. If anyone was found to keep anything that wasn't 'rightfully theirs' they were whipped brutally. It wasn't the best life but they were alive. That's all that mattered.

Kitty along with Lion enjoyed going to the mountains near the border during free time. Lion enjoyed practicing his martial arts there. He had trained his self when no one was watching as a child. He didn't know why he practiced so hard, maybe just in case he was ever reaped for the Hunger Games, but he did anyways. When Kitty was younger she had begged her brother to teach her as well, pointing out the games as a reason, and Lion obliged. Now, they were both great at it and used it as a type of sibling bonding.

One day they were in town heading back to the farm when they were approached by a thirteen year old boy named Coty. He was a friend of both Kitty and Lion as they had grown up together. He was the only other person who knew of their martial arts training. Coty had wild dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was of fair build and had a nice personality. His father was a veterinarian and Coty wanted to become one as well when he grew up.

"Hey you guys. How're you doing?" Coty asked.

Lion smiled, "Just fine. About to head back to the farm. Want to come with?" Coty nodded his head and walked beside Kitty. Lion noticed that the two had been getting closer lately even if they themselves had not. Lion just smiled and continued on.

Once they got to the house they went into Kitty's room. Lion sat down in a chair while Kitty and Coty sat on the bed. "So the reaping for this year's 73rd games is happening tomorrow right?" Coty said.

Kitty and Lion nodded their heads.

Coty looked over to Kitty, "You turned twelve this year so this'll be your first year to be potentially pulled from the glass ball."

Kitty shuddered, "Don't remind me."

"Don't worry, Sis. You should be fine. The odds of your name being pulled are technically fairly low. You haven't added your name in more times for more rations like others in the district have and this is your first time so your name has only been entered once."

Kitty smiled and nodded. "Yeah. That is true."

Yet for some reason she couldn't let go of an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

* * *

The next morning, Kitty and Lion along with the rest of the kids ages 12-18, their families, and everyone else filed into the town square. After saying goodbye to their parents they met Coty and went into the roped off area. Kitty had to say goodbye to the two when they were sorted from oldest to youngest. They waited for a little while for the District 10's escort. The waiting only made the three of them even more nervous, especially Kitty. She just couldn't make that uneasy feeling go away no matter how hard she tried. She just wanted this to be all over with so that she could go back home.

Eventually the escort came out of the court house building and went up to the podium. The woman had bright blue hair and wore a bright blue poofy dress with gems all over. She wore white makeup all over her skin and had glitter everywhere. There was no mistake that she was from the Capitol.

"Welcome, welcome everyone to District 10's reaping for the 73rd hunger games!" she began in a shrilly voice, "My name is Elia, your escort for the two lucky winners. This is always one of my favorite parts of the games. Now without further ado, happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Ladies first!"

Elia went over to the female glass ball and stuck her hand inside. After shifting around for a few seconds, she grabbed a paper and took it out. She walked back over to the podium and opened the slip. Kitty began to fidget and sweat.

"And now, the female tribute for District 10 will be…." Kitty swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Kitty Ryder!"

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter! If you liked it please fav/follow and review your thoughts even if you didn't like it as long as it isn't too mean. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Saying Goodbye

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye**

* * *

" _And now, the female tribute for District 10 will be…." Kitty swallowed the lump in her throat._

" _Kitty Ryder!"_

* * *

The whole world stopped. _'I didn't just hear my own name, right?'_ Kitty thought. _'There's just no way. Brother said that I had a very low chance. I must've heard it wrong. Yeah that has to be it.'_ But the agonized scream from her mother somewhere in the distance behind her said otherwise. People were looking back at Kitty with sorrow and relief that their name wasn't called.

"Kitty Ryder?! Where is she?" Elia called from the podium. Kitty's legs began to move on their own. As she moved down the walkway she heard her brother yelling.

"Please someone, anyone! Volunteer in her place please! She's only twelve! She doesn't stand a chance! Please!" Lion yelled frantically from his spot but it fell on deaf ears. No one would volunteer for Kitty and that was okay to her. She didn't blame them. She wouldn't volunteer either.

Once she was on top of the steps she looked out across the crowd. She saw her brother, tears of sadness and anger in his eyes. He was having to be kept back by a peacekeeper. Coty looked scared for Kitty. He didn't want to have to see her up there for being up there was pretty much your death warrant. His friend for all of his life was in danger and he couldn't do anything about it. Kitty's parents weren't happy either. Her father was holding her sobbing mother in his arms as he looked at her in sorrow. His precious daughter….and he could do nothing. Kitty began to cry silent tears as she was still in too much shock to break down just yet. There was no way this day could get any worse.

"Hello, hello Mrs. Ryder. My look how young you are!" Elia squealed. "And look, you're crying in joy!"

 _'Joy?_ ' Kitty thought. _'She thinks I'm crying in joy? Is she crazy?!'_

Elia cleared her throat, "Now time to pick the male."

She walked over to the glass ball containing the male tributes and stuck her hand inside. She took out a piece of paper and came back to the podium. Elia unfolded it and read the name, "The male tribute for District 10 will be, Coty Mable!"

Yeah, this day could get much, much worse. Kitty cried even more tears as Coty finally emerged from the crowd looking horror-stricken. He was almost to the steps when Lion burst past the peacekeeper and ran up to the steps.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Gasps could be heard from across the crowd. It was rare to have volunteers. Kitty's heart stopped. "What are you doing brother? Are you stupid?!"

Lion faked a smile and looked over to Coty who was just as shocked. "She's right, Lion. Why the hell did you volunteer? I was chosen. I'M the male tribute, not you."

Lion took a deep breath, "Listen to me well Coty. We both know that you won't fare well in the games. I however have a chance. My sister has no choice to go but I do. If I let her go with you then I know both of will not come back alive. The two of you are just too young and innocent. I volunteered so that I can try and protect her. So that I can hopefully be able to bring her back home."

"So you're just go to sacrifice yourself!?" Coty whisper-yelled.

Lion nodded, "I'm her big brother and it's my duty to protect her. Besides, there is something that you need to promise me."

"What is it?"

"When Kitty comes back, she will not be the same. I need you to help her to the best of your ability. I need you to protect her and be there for her when she needs you, do you understand?" Lion looked at him seriously.

Coty nodded, "Yes. I promise."

Lion hugged him. "Thank you."

"Young man, if you volunteer then please come up here." Elia said.

Lion looked at Coty one more time before walking up the steps. He looked over at Kitty. She was crying and looked shocked beyond belief. Lion nodded to her.

"And what is your name young man?" Elia asked sweetly.

"My name is Lion Ryder."

"Lion Ryder? Are you related to Kitty?"

Lion nodded, "She's my younger sister."

Elia squealed with glee, "Oh I can't believe this! A brother/sister team, how wonderful! Well, here you have it everyone! The 73rd Hunger Games tributes from district 10, Lion and Kitty Ryder!"

* * *

Kitty and Lion were then escorted into a luxurious room in the courthouse. It was the most lavish room they had ever seen in their life. After a little while, their parents came into the room. Their mother ran and hugged Kitty first, sobbing. Their father hugged Lion, "Why did you volunteer, son?"

Their mother looked up, "Yeah. It was worse hearing Kitty's name but now both of my children are forced to leave."

Kitty looked to her brother, "I've been wondering the same thing. Why did you volunteer brother? I don't understand."

Lion looked at his family, "I volunteered so I can protect you, Kitty, during the games. If I had let you and Coty go I knew that both of you wouldn't come back alive. Like I told him, you are both just too young and innocent. At least this way I can protect you and hopefully have you win."

"But what if we both die, brother! Then you volunteered for nothing!" Kitty shrieked.

"There's no way of knowing what the outcome will be but at least we have a chance." Lion explained.

Kitty looked down, "But…now either I come back, you come back, or neither…"

Lion hugged Kitty, "I'm so sorry this happened. I know this is going to be hard but we will do it together…until the very end."

Kitty smiled a bit, tears streaming down her face. This was it. This was the Ryder sibling's fate.

Their parents were able to stay a bit longer before they had to leave, "We will be watching every minute of the games. We are cheering for you." Their father said. Last minute hugs, kisses, and I love you's were said before they were escorted out.

A few minutes later Coty and his parents came in. His mother hugged Lion, "Thank you so much for volunteering for my boy. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"You don't have to ma'am. Its alright."

Coty hugged Kitty goodbye, "Give them hell out there."

"I will do my best." Kitty said.

"Remember your promise." Lion told Coty.

Coty nodded, "I will."

Kitty looked at Lion confused at what he meant but Lion ignored her. A few minutes later they were escorted out. Elia came in and told them they had to ride to the train station to board the train that would take them to the capitol.

When they got there they boarded the train and was told where everything was. Everything was becoming too real too fast and Kitty began to panic.

"Hey, hey Kitty it's ok, its ok." Lion said, trying to calm her down. At that moment two males entered the dining room that they were in.

"You guys must be the tributes." The one on the right said.

Lion looked up, "Y-yeah. I'm Lion Ryder and this is my sister, Kitty."

"H-hi." Kitty, who had stopped panicking, said.

The two introduced themselves as Grayson and Blaine. Grayson, on the right, had light brown hair and light brown eyes. He was slightly tanned, of average height, and looked to be in his early to mid-thirties. Blaine had black hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes. He had some stubble on his chin and looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties.

Lion and Kitty recognized them as two of their districts previous victors. There was one more male that must have stayed back home. There had been more victors in the past, including at least one woman, but they weren't alive anymore.

"We will be your mentors during the games." Blaine began, "I will be Kitty's mentor while Grayson here will be Lion's. Our job is to prepare you for the arena and prepare you for the interviews at the capitol. We also help get sponsors for you guys. Sponsors can send you different gifts in the arena to help you out. It's very important for you guys to get some. Trust me."

"Now you can either work with us together or apart. It will be up to you." Grayson added.

"We will be working together." Lion told them.

"I figured so since you're siblings." Said Grayson. Blaine and he sat down at the table that already had food on it. Lion and Kitty sat across from them. A few minutes later Elia came in.

"So sorry I'm late. Dinner time!" she sat down at the head of the table and began to gather food. Lion and Kitty had never seen such an array of food and drinks before. Neither knew where to begin.

Halfway through dinner Elia spoke up again, "I see you already met your mentors."

Lion and Kitty nodded. "Well, my name is Elia and I will be your escort through these games. My job is to teach you how to behave properly in the capital and just help out in general. I can't wait to begin. The two of you are just so cute!"

Lion and Kitty looked at each other like _'is this girl serious?'_

"So what exactly will we have to do once we get to the capitol?" Lion asked.

"When you get there, there will be a parade to introduce all of this year's tributes, then you will have three days to train with all the other tributes." Grayson explained. "I recommend that you don't show off all of your skills there. On the final afternoon you will perform privately in front of the gamekeepers. Give your all in front of them. The next day you will do an interview in front of everyone in the capital and the districts. This will be your last chance to gain sponsors and make people love you. The day after that begins the games in the arena."

"That's…a lot." Kitty said amazed.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry. We will prepare you for everything to the best of our ability."

"Thank you." Kitty thanked.

"Your sibling relationship should help gain sponsors." Elia said. "And the fact that Lion volunteered to protect Kitty. Big brother volunteers to protect baby sister! If I wasn't an escort I would totally sponsor you!"

Grayson nodded in agreement, "Yes. Definitely play out the big brother, little sister thing. Lion, you protecting Kitty is what you need to play. And Kitty, you are small and cute. Play that out but not too much. If the other tributes think you are too small and cute, they will think you weak and try to take you out first. It's a delicate balance that you will have to figure out. We will help you with that."

Lion and Kitty nodded in understanding.

"Is there any special skills that you two have?" Blaine asked.

"We can do martial arts. We have trained all our lives together for fun mostly." Lion explained.

"Good." Grayson nodded, "You two aren't hopeless then."

"We should show them the other tributes reaping." Blaine said. Elia grabbed a remote and turned on the hologram TV. They all watched the reaping starting from District 1. Kitty got more and more scared as it went on. The higher districts tributes looked mean and prepared to win, which they probably were. The lesser districts, especially 11 and 12, looked pretty alright. Kitty thought she might stand a chance with them.

Blaine noticed Kitty, "Don't count yourself out just yet. Every district has at least one victor so anything is possible."

Kitty nodded, "Yeah true."

"Why don't we call it a night? We can talk more about everything tomorrow." Grayson said.

"I agree." Elia yawned. "I'm tired."

Everyone said goodnight to each other and headed to their separate rooms. Kitty and Lion decided to sleep in the same bed, especially Kitty who was still panicking slightly. After warm showers, which the two absolutely loved, they climbed into the king sized bed in Lion's room.

"I'm scared brother." Kitty whispered.

Lion hugged Kitty, "I am too, sis. I promise to protect you to the best of my ability."

Kitty smiled, "I promise to protect you too."

Lion chuckled, "Thanks."

"Welcome." Kitty yawned. Despite everything that has happened she was still pretty tired. "Night night."

"Goodnight. Try to sleep well."

As Kitty fell asleep, Lion couldn't help but think. He was scared beyond belief. He was only fifteen for Christ's sake! And he knew he was heading to his death. A thought that was hard to swallow. But he volunteered to protect his sister and he will no matter what. They did everything together and this was no different.

And with that the siblings settled into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **And that's the second chapter. Thank you for reading and reviews your thoughts :)**


End file.
